Daisy
Daisy is a supporting character on The Toad Show and was a contestant on Toadal Drama Island. She was eliminated 8th from Toadal Drama Island as a member of the Killer Koopas. She returned as a contestant for Toadal Drama Garry's MOD, before it's cancellation and will be returning a 3rd time for Toadal Drama Island Returns in 2013/2014. Biography Daisy was born in Sarasaland. Her mother, the queen, died during child birth. Being alone, Daisy was forced to raise herself. She became an expert at thriving and surviving in the desert. Daisy learned many skills but the one key skill that she never learned was common sense. Her friend, Peach, took her in after being told about Daisy being alone in the desert. Daisy agreed to live with Peach and handed her kingdom over to Tatanga who destroyed Sarasaland. Since then Daisy has been a main part of the Mario gang and always has fun with them. Personality Daisy is a dumb brunette. Due to her living in the desert for most of her life, she never learned book smarts or common sense. Daisy can be easily mislead which is why she made a great member of Mario's alliance. She has many skills in survival but is a very unlucky person. Similarly to DK, Daisy dies often and is a very unlucky character. Daisy strongly believes in female rights and thinks they can do anything males can. Despite being dumb, Daisy can tell when she's being used. It did take alittle while but she did relize Mario was using her as a pawn in his alliance. Daisy can be annoying to characters like Steve and Kamek but they usually forgive her. She also hates bears since one mauled her on Toadal Drama Island. Relationships Daisy has close friendships with the entire Mario gang other than Mario himself. Peach, Luigi, and Yoshi are her buds. She and Peach are great friends altough they often argue. Luigi thinks Daisy is super cool and is going out with her, they also had two kids Baby Luigi and Baby Daisy. DK also enjoys hanging with her because they both die often. One of her other close friends is Steve. Steve can be bugged by her but he grew close to her and now the two are friends. She has a few enemies. Mario is an enemy due to the way he used her in Toadal Drama Island. She migth be retard but she also dislikes the way he treats Peach and Luigi. Bowser is her enemy due to his constant need to abduct Peach. Wario and Waluigi perv on her, making them enemies also. Elimination (Toadal Drama Island) During the challenge, she was using the epic gun. Mario pushed her into a bear which mauled her and ate the epic gun. Toad was very depressed by the loss of the epic gun. So he rigged the votes so that Daisy would go. Steve was ment to be eliminated. Elimination (TDIR) during the challenge she atacked and nearly killed evryone just to find money and chiken in Bowser's castle for Carl The Shy Guy (without realinzing that he wasn't anymore on the game) but thanks to Bobei's misprint she didn't get the money and Boo get to the room before the castle blow up at the elimination Daisy get voted out but she took Luigi whit her by causing Carl's elimination. Trivia *Daisy is ILVGwebmaster's least favorite Toad Show and Toadal Drama Island character. *Daisy is the first female eliminated from the Killer Koopas. *Her personality was originally like Wendy's until Emoevan7 changed her up. *Daisy, alongside Toadette, is the first character to die on The Toad Show. Gallery DaisySML.gif|Daisy in Super Mario Land DaisyMP6.png|Daisy in Mario Party 6 MP6 Daisy.jpg|Daisy taking a pic in Mario Party 6 SMSArt.PNG|Daisy's nice butt in Super Mario Strikers MaSatOG - Daisy.jpg|Daisy in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games DaisyMSSart.PNG|Daisy sliding in Mario Superstar Baseball Category:Toadal Drama Island Contestants Category:The Toad Show Characters Category:Killer Koopas Category:Supporting Cast Category:Humans Category:Emoevan7's Characters Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Animated Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty